


A Little Something On Your Lips

by habibijongdae



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluff, Food, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Restaurants, also it will make you hungry, idk it's just really fluffy & cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habibijongdae/pseuds/habibijongdae
Summary: Tao is quite hungry and wants something to eat. But in the process, he's also irritating Kris. Yet Kris doesn't waste a moment in giving his most favourite person in the world exactly what he wants--and maybe even a bit more.





	1. Get Me Something To Eat

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually the first EXO fic I ever wrote & I had uploaded it originally about 3 years ago on AFF. This ship is pretty much dead now, but I'm still all for it.  
> _______
> 
> Despite being cliche to the max, I really love it so I decided to post it here. idk maybe it'll make your day/night better.  
> \------  
> Also note that I wrote this because I was super hungry at the time & my sister eventually made Italian-style pasta for dinner so it all adds up lmao 
> 
> i hope you enjoy reading :))

Tao groaned as he laid down on his bed, plopping his panda-shaped pillow on his face. He was quite exhausted after an eventful day of shooting a new music video with his fellow wolves. One of whom, a handsome, tall, and quite talented young man, was sitting on the bed across from him, trying to read something on his phone, and at the same time, trying to debar Tao's constant whining.

“Kris...,” Tao moaned, slightly muffled by the pillow, “I'm so hungry...”

Kris looked up from his phone, but not at Tao. "Yes, I am very much aware of that, Tao.", he replied, with a certain ring of irony to his voice. 

Tao swiftly moved the pillow from over his face, and looked over at Kris with a surprised look. "Wait, you are? How do you know what I've been thinking of this whole time?"

Kris rolled his eyes out of irritation and sighed. "Well, it may be because you've actually been thinking _out loud_ this whole time. Because basically, all I have been able to hear for the past 45 minutes I've been in this room is,"-He did a comic imitation of Tao as he said this,-" _'Yah...I'm so hungry...'_ Now do you get why?" 

Tao turned a slight tomato red at his pale cheeks, upon hearing how silly he'd sounded. "Y-yeah, got it." He then pouted, pursing his small lips out in a fairly cute manner, squeezing the panda pillow tightly around his grumbling stomach. "But I'm still hungry, Ge..."

"UGH!", Kris grunted loudly, throwing the phone down onto the bed, not afraid of hiding his utter exasparation from Tao, and in turn, startling Tao to the point of making him jump and drop his pillow on the floor.

"Um, Kris?" He spoke in a nervous tone, unsure of Kris's next reaction.

" _Oh, my God,_ Tao! If you're so hungry, then _go get something to eat_ , for crying out loud! Stop _whining_ already!"

"I don't know what to eat."

Kris closed his eyes half-lid and stared at Tao with a That's Total Crap face. "Don't even, Tao. Go get a freaking sandwich."

"I don't feel like a sandwich right now."

"Then what the hell _do_ you feel like, a banana cream pie that's just been jammed onto someone's face? Because frankly, _I'm_ feeling a hell of a lot like that someone's face right now."

"Hardee-har-har."

Kris rolled his eyes and puffed. " _Whatever._ " He straightened himself up on the bed and looked in Tao's direction, who looked away as soon as their eyes met, frowning and pouting, still cross from Kris's last comment. Kris was about to roll his eyes at Tao's childish behaviour _again_ , but stopped himself halfway. Instead, he cleared his throat, getting ready to drop the sarcasm, and talk seriously with the younger man. Kris didn't like it when Tao got mad at him, even over something petty, and that could easily be solved, like the Zitao Hunger Crisis that Kris had to deal with at the moment.  
Kris only hoped that Tao wouldn't use his toxic cuteness on him; that always hit him right in the wispiest gut.

"Okay, fine then. I'm _sorry_ , alright? Whaddya think, is that good enough for you, your Highness _Prince Zitao_?"

Tao was trying his hardest _not_ to allow the smile that was about to creep it's way across his lips actually creep onto them, but he unfortunately lost the fight this time. _Stupid grin: 1, Tao: 0._ It felt good to be called 'prince' by his favourite person, and he couldn't hide his feeling from himself or the same said person. At least, he wasn't going to try to, anyways. Tao bounced around back in Kris's direction, picking up the pillow and squishing it to his stomach once again. He raised his chin up and lightly shut his eyes, actually resembling a prince.

"Apology accepted. And yes, it _is_ good enough for me, My Loyal Subject Kris."

Kris raised a playful eyebrow at Tao, giving him a questioning look. "So I'm your Loyal Subject now, eh?," He smirked and squinted at the younger one. "Why can't I be your Highness's Princess, huh?"

Tao growled and shot the older one a look. He squinted his eyes as well, shaking his head slowly from one side to the other, biting the side of his lip irritatedly, as if saying, _"Oh, Lord, you're going to regret you ever said anything ever again, Wu Yifan. Just you watch."_ He had already gone through five different shades of red on his cheeks throughout the last thirty seconds.  
  


Kris laughed and fell back on his bed, finding Tao's on-the-spot embarrasment hilarious, and downright _adorable._ He got back up again and quieted down.

"Okay, Okay, I'm finished, I promise you."

Tao rolled his eyes. "I honestly hope so, for _your_ sake." 

"Stop that. Now back to where we were. How about some pizza? There's some leftovers in the fridge."

Tao scrunched up his face. (Which Kris couldn't stand; Tao was just _too cute_ when he made faces.) "Ew. Cold pizza is just plain _nasty_. Especially at this late time of night." 

"It's only half past seven."

"What _ever_. You get what I mean."

"What do you think of some instant noodles? I think I have a pack of chicken flavour around here somewhere..." Kris began rummaging in his bedside drawer.

Tao groaned. "I am so sick of noodles."

Kris tapped his chin in thought. "Alright, how about we get some fried chicken instead? Wouldn't you like that?"

Tao flung his hands up in exasparation, widening his eyes at Kris. "Ugh! No, I want something _else_ , Gege, something _different!_ ", he moaned.

Kris unlatched his mouth and stared at Tao in disbelief before looking around the room wildly, out of annoyance. "Something different like _what_ , Tao, tell me what the heck you want to eat, and I'll get it for you, I swear! Just. Stop. Complaining! God.", He yelled, not so loudly.

Tao bit his lip, looking around the room, while thinking of something interesting to eat. Suddenly, a book standing on Kris's drawer caught his eye. It was entitled "Learn In 10 Days: Italian". Tao brightened up, and gasped while smiling. He slapped his knee happily and pointed over at the book, as if he had just discovered gold.

"Italian. There, I want to eat something Italian." He bounced giddily up and down on his bed, squishing the panda pillow even harder. 

Kris raised both his eyebrows, and looked over to Tao's line of view, at the book. He looked back at Tao with half-lidded eyes. "You just decided that right now, didn't you, after seeing my book. Besides, pizza is Italian, and I already suggested that to you before."

"That was cold pizza."

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is it's gross!"

"It still stays cold and gross Italian pizza."

Tao grunted and pouted again. "Honestly, Ge, I just want to eat something. You swore you would get me whatever I wanted to eat. So either you help me, or you shut up."

Kris overlooked the younger man's rude comment and went on with his negotiation. He knew Tao was childish and a bit immature, so he didn't mind when he made small comments like that all that much. 

"Fine, you're right, I did swear," Kris admitted, "so go ahead and tell me whatever Italian food you want to eat, and I'll get it for you. Hell, we could even go to an Italian restaurant right now, if you want. I know a place close to here that serves the best Italian food I've ever tasted. I'm pretty sure there was also a Starbucks near it." Kris smiled as he said this, knowing he had just used a magic word.

And he smiled even wider when he saw the magic word he used had worked on Tao in an instant. Tao was practically jumping up and down on his mattress, throwing his pillow in the air and catching it again. "Oh, YES! I get Starbucks, too!" 

Kris was laughing sweetly at Tao's everlasting kiddish adorability. He made a sigh of relief to himself, while still watching Tao, happy that he could finally make the younger man even happier. Tao glanced over at Kris, smiled wider, and jumped up from his bed. He sprinted across the room over to Kris and- POUNCE!-he dived onto Kris, pinning him down on his own bed, and hugged him as hard as he could. Kris was startled at first, but began to giggle again. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Gege!!" Tao began rubbing his cheek against Kris's, like a puppy.

Kris laughed louder and wrapped his arms around Tao as well, patting him on the back. "You're wel-" Kris stopped midsentence upon feeling two small lips being pushed quickly onto his cheek, and just as quickly, being pulled away.  
Kris's eyes widened as much as they possibly could, and he felt his heart skip a beat, and then begin to race even faster.  
He could feel his face grow warmer, like a melting snowball in the middle of hell. He turned slowly to look at Tao, who had laid down beside him, and who was also smiling like crazy, smug with pride in what he had just done. Which was basically putting the older man next to him in quite the heart-wrenching fix.

"U-um, Tao...What exactly did you do that for?", Kris asked, in a soft, somewhat shy manner.

"It was exactly for thanking you for making me feel like the luckiest person in the world. Exactly." Tao raised both his arms in the air, and motioned them away from each other as he said this. "But, you're okay with it, right? Like, I didn't freak you out or anything, did I? You seem kind of uncomfortable, if you ask me, Ge."

Kris made a small gasp upon hearing this, and looked away, trying to hide his blushing face from the young man.

"N-no, no, I'm totally cool," Kris looked back quickly at Tao with a reassuring smile, and moved his line of sight to looking straight ahead again, trying to avoid direct eye contact with Tao, until he could get his heart and normal air flow to keep their crap together, as well as his red pepper-sprinkled face, for the next few minutes. He tried to continue their conversation as intended. "Nonetheless, I've got to ask you how I could ever make you feel like the luckiest person in the world. Exactly."

"Well, that's fairly easy," Tao placed his hand gently on Kris's, which was clenched to his side. "It's because you're the only person who exactly listens to me, exactly laughs at my jokes, is exactly always around even if I don't need you, and exactly puts with up me and my baby-ish whining all the time, even when I am exactly being an exact pain in the ass. Exactly." Tao made a humming sound and, raising his index finger, thought of something else to add. "Oh, yeah! It's also because you know exactly when to say 'Starbucks'. "

Kris laughed. "Then, what in the genuine hell are we waiting for? Let's go dine la via Italiana, grab a frappe from the magical coffee shop, and make this exact kid right here-who just so happens to be the luckiest person in the world-even luckier. Bellisima!" 

Tao laughed along with Kris as he arose from the bed, holding Kris's hand and pulling him up with him. 

"Wow, you're really good at speaking Italian, Ge."

"Nah, I don't know diddly-squat about Italian just yet. I'm just throwing random shit around, words that are already known by half the human race," Kris remarked, cooly,"I don't even know why the hell I started trying to learn it, I just saw the book and was like 'hey, why not? I've got nothing better to do, except listen to my best friend's/roomate's whimpering every single day.' " 

"Hardee-har-har yet again," Tao gave a playful shove to Kris, "Seems like four languages just aren't enough for you."

"Seems so."

"But I'm glad you decided to learn Italian, because if it weren't for that book, I would still be looking for something to eat, and that would also mean I would be cramping your brain with all my whimpering for the next forty-eight hours."

"Oh, Geez, that's true! Looks I'm going to be learning a new language every week from now on, just to be safe."

Tao laughed, making Kris smile. "You know, your Italian speaking makes me crave something with tomato sauce."

"Is that right?"

"Yep. Preferably something drenched in tomato sauce."

Kris put a finger to his chin in thought. "Hm...spaghetti?"

"Spaghetti?"

"Esattamente."

Tao giggled and looked over at Kris. "You have got to start teaching me Italian too."

"Like I said before, just a bunch of random shit, but yeah, as I learn, you can learn with me."

"Awesome. Spaghetti?"

"Si, Signore Tao. Spaghetti."

They stood for a few moments gazing at each other, before Kris looked down and realized their hands had still been intertwined together this whole time. He looked back into Tao's eyes. He'd already calmed down from his previous nervous breakdown, and therefore, had mustered up enough courage to once again make direct eye contact with the younger man. He began thinking of how good he felt when Tao was around, how happy he made him feel. He thought about how adorable Tao was, even when he was aggravating him. He thought about Tao's words to him earlier. You make me feel like the luckiest person in the world. And then his line of thought took him a few moments in advance to when that was said, when Tao had kissed him. Sure, it was just a friendly kiss on the cheek, but to Kris, it was all that and more. Tao had still kissed Kris. He thought about about how nice it felt, being kissed by his favourite person. And then he realized how much he wanted to make that small, sweet kiss into something more, something bigger, better.

And he knew exactly how he wanted to do it.

"Hey, Tao?" Kris asked, quietly.

"Hm, Ge?" Tao had turned to the mirror, fixing his fluffy blonde hair with one hand, the other hand still in Kris's.

"Is it, um, okay i-if...we still held hands while going to the restaurant?"

Tao looked up at Kris through the mirror and didn't say anything. He then turned around slowly, and smiled at him.  
He squeezed Kris's hand harder.

"Si, Signore Kris. Or something like that." 

Kris laughed and they walked out of the room, hand in hand.

"Well, look at that. You're speaking Italian by yourself already."

Tao grinned. "Esattamente."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	2. Delicious Daydream

__

"Holy crap, this place is packed!", Tao exclaimed as he and Kris entered the restaurant.

"I know. It's like there isn't any other place that serves Italian food except for here." Kris mumbled, frowning. "I thought it wouldn't be this crowded today, but it looks like I was wrong..."

"I just hope we can get a place to sit. It'd really suck if we came all this way, and not get a chance to eat. My stomach is grumbling even louder now.", Tao said, patting his stomach lightly.

Kris looked down at the hungry younger man, and decided that he wasn't going to let a minor setback like this ruin his evening with Tao. He was determined to make Tao as happy as possible, so his plan would work out in the end.

"Don't worry, Tao," Kris said in a firm tone, "I swear I'll get you your spaghetti Italiani tonight, even if it kills me."

Tao smiled and blushed, amused by Kris's enthusiasm to pamper him. "I know you will, Gege.", he replied, swaying both their arms playfully.

Kris smiled back at the younger man and then started for the reception desk. The young man at the desk lit up when he saw them both approaching. "Ah! New customers! Buona sera, good evening, and welcome to Casa Maria!" He eyed Kris and Tao closely, glanced down quickly at their interlaced fingers, and then back up at them with raised eyebrows, squinted eyes, and a lighthearted grin on his face. "And how may I serve this truly gorgeous young couple tonight?"

Kris widened his eyes and slightly choked, his slender cheeks transforming into bright red tomatoes, while Tao faked a cough and then cleared his throat, pretending to look around the restaurant absorbedly.

"Ah, I-I'm afraid you're mistaken, sir," Kris stuttered awkwardly, trying to force out a friendly giggle, "I-I'm not-he isn't-  
u-um, we're n-not a, um, couple."

The receptionist frowned, pursing his lips out. "Nonsense!," he diverged, "There is no reason for you to be ashamed, young man. Such an affiliation is accepted widely these days. Everyone is free to love whomever they desire."

Tao coughed louder, making Kris wince. "I assure you, sir, this isn't what you think," Kris said, as he waved his hand between him and Tao rapidly. "We're just friends."

The man glanced down at them again. "But you are holding each other's hands quite intimately, from what I can see."

Kris and Tao simultaenously looked down at their coiled fingers, and quickly ripped them away from each other, embarrasedly.

Kris looked back at the man, shaking his head. "W-we weren't meaning to-"

"Um, sir, could you please seat us in a table if there's one available, preferably in a less crowded corner of the restaurant?," Tao cut in calmly, seeing how Kris was struggling with his words, "We're kind of pressed for time, and I'm starving. My main man here promised me Starbucks afterwards, so I have to eat quickly if I'm going to catch it before it closes."

The man flashed them both a toothy grin, and stepped aside the desk, extending his arms into the main dining room in a welcoming fashion. "Certamente, but of course, my fine signores. Allow me to escort you two refined young masters to your table." He bowed at them in a majestic manner, causing Tao to slightly giggle and bow back the same way. Kris, on the other hand, was still flustered from the awkward incident, and didn't even move.

"Please, follow me.", the man said, motioning for them to come along. Tao bounced joyfully behind the host, while Kris took careful strides, following closely behind Tao, and took a shaky breath. 

"Wow...This is a genuinely extravagant place," Tao said, looking around the restaurant in awe, "It's so elegant."

The restaurant was enormous, bigger than any restaurant the two men had ever seen before. It was entirely carpeted in exquisite silk, gold-crested, and blood-red flooring, decorated with a sparkling gold swirl print. The walls were creamy white, with a golden rose design handpainted atop them, and the wallbumpers were gold-crested with a swirly design as well. Valuable pots and diningware on display inside of frosted glass podiums lined the walls, along with some flowers. A few statues were scattered here and there, as well. When the two looked up at the ceiling, they opened their mouths in reverement. A humongous, extremely long and extremely magnificent mural bedecked the ceiling. It was of a beautiful woman with long, flowing golden hair, and surrounding her, dozens of small porcelain-skinned winged beings, some draping the woman in a white robe or white lilacs; others playing a harp or trumpet. The mural stretched from the entrance of the restaurant, all the way to the beginning of the dining area. Along with the dimmed yellow lights, it all created an enchanting atmosphere, and the two men couldn't help but feel like they had been whisked away to some kind of fantasy world.

The host noticed their fascination and grinned. "Si, this building is more than a hundred and fifty years old. It used to be an event gallery. This hall that we are standing in right now used to be the ballroom." He then began swinging lightly from side to side, holding out his right hand as if waltzing. "Just imagine, dozens of beautiful signoritas and striking young signores, such as yourselves, dancing arm in arm, ballgowns and suits pirouetting across the floor gracefully. Muy bella." 

Kris listened closely to the host's description, and his mind wandered off, as he began imagining what the man had been expressing, only in a different way. A way he thought would be just perfect.

_It was late at night, the full moon glistening in the heavens above, surrounded by millions of radiant stars. Kris entered the gallery slowly, through magnificent golden doors held open for him by two young men in long white suits, and strawberry blonde hair. At a height of more than six feet tall, he towered greatly above everything in his path._

_His dark brown hair, partially shaved at the sides, was slicked back elegantly, except for a small tuft of it, that was curled and hanging just above his eyebrows. He was dressed in a Victorian-style suit, a shade of deep red that almost matched the hall's carpets. A ruffled white neckpiece spilled out from the top of his suit, and a corsage of dried white roses adorned his breastpocket. Polished white gloves covered his silky hands, and a sheathed sword could be seen on the side of his brown leather belt. His pants had a single white line going down either leg, and his pointy leather shoes a brilliant shining black. His skin was flawless, and he had an ascetic look on his face, his long, handsome lips pursed neatly out. He looked striking, like a prince out of a fairytale._

_Once he stepped into the ballroom, he looked slowly to the left, and then to the right. To his surprise, it was empty. He realized that there was no one there except for him. Or so he thought._

_"You arrived."_

_Kris spun around instantly upon hearing the voice, glancing down at the person before him (For he was so high). A handsome younger man, 19 years old to be precise, stared back at him. He was dressed in about the same way that Kris was, with the exception of the fact that his suit was dark blue, and there were white lilacs on his breastpocket. His hair was a shimmering blonde, swept to the left and curled on the side. He was wearing black gloves, and a sword on his side as well. His eyes were puffy and had dark bags under them, and he looked somewhat tired. But despite that, Kris grinned as much as he possibly could, because he couldn't be more happier with what was in front of him._

_"Your Highness Prince Zitao," Kris said, bowing, "But of course. This was something I definitely could not pass."_

_"The feeling is most mutual, Your Highness Prince Kris." Prince Zitao bowed as well. "I had the hall emptied exclusively for tonight, so that we could be comfortably alone and untroubled."_

_Prince Kris smiled warmly. "You did not need to agitate yourself  to such great lengths for me, Your Highness."_

_Prince Zitao shook his head slowly. "On the contrary, Your Highness. Do remember that I aforesaid I did this for my own indulgence as well," He said, as he raised his index finger elegantly, "There was no agitation of any kind."_

_Prince Kris bowed slightly with his head in acknowledgement. He looked back in the younger prince's eyes for a second, admiring their enchanting sparkle, before reaching into his own breastpocket and pulling out the largest rose that was there. He held it in his hand for a few seconds, then reached down and set it softly and gracefully behind Prince Zitao's right ear. Prince Zitao was startled at first, but then closed his eyes and smiled, relaxed, as he felt the older prince's hand touch his cheek as he was pulling it away._

_Prince Kris stood and admired the small prince, still smiling. "You look incredibly gorgeous tonight, Your Highness." He then kneeled down softly to Prince Zitao's level, and extended his white-gloved hand carefully out to him. "So would such a charming prince as Your Highness be compassionate enough as to let this humble young lad have the first dance of the night with him?"_

_The young prince widened his eyes in surprise at the request, but quickly smiled and nodded his head gently in obligation. He placed his small, black-gloved hand in Prince Kris's, and pulled him up leisurely, gazing into his eyes._

_"I'd be a fool if I did not dance with Your Highness, Prince Kris."_

_Prince Kris lightly giggled. "Pardon my utter discourtesy, but I beg to differ, Your Highness. You'd be a most gorgeous fool."_

_Prince Zitao laughed, and then proceeded with his hand in Prince Kris's to the middle of the ballroom. Once they were in the middle, Prince Zitao elegantly placed one hand on Prince Kris's shoulder, with the other still in the older prince's hand. Prince Kris slowly motioned his free hand forward, and clenched Prince Zitao's hip. As his fingers touched the young prince's hip, he heard him take a pleasurable sigh, which made him blush slightly._

_Prince Zitao snapped his finger once, turning off all the lights in the gallery except the one above them, and simultaenously, ordering the stringed instruments on the balcony above to begin their playing._

_"I only wish that you are not, in fact, a clodhopper when you dance, Your Highness Prince Kris."_

_And so they began to waltz slowly, carefully, and elegantly around the floor, but not quite leaving the boundaries of the light shining down on them. Up and down, and up and down, left and right, each prince following the lead of the other in perfect time to the music, neither of them missing a single beat. They watched each other carefully, neither of them daring to even bat an eye, not wanting to miss a single moment of their special night together. A few times, Prince Kris would twirl Prince Zitao around; other times Prince Zitao would snuggle his head in between the older prince's neck and shoulder._

_"You turned out to be quite the marvellous dancer, Your Highness," Prince Zitao whispered, "I didn't even feel the slightest pinch up to now," He made a slight 'ha' sound and smirked,"At least, not yet."_

_Prince Kris smirked and raised one of his eyebrows teasingly, ready to come up with something to stop the young prince in his tracks._

_"I beg your pardon, Your Highness Prince Zitao, do forgive my insolence once again, but it seems you have a small object on your lips."_

_Prince Zitao opened his eyes and tore his head away from Prince Kris's shoulder at once, standing in shock. His pretty pale white face soon changed to a bright shade of pink. He began shaking his head rapidly, looking around, tears appearing in his shimmering black eyes. He was downright embarrassed; he couldn't think of anything worse than this._

_“O-oh dear, oh my, o-oh God, is it big, is it that bad? Oh dear, I can't belie-”_

_Prince Zitao was pulled abruptly forward, and had his lips sealed together with longer ones in an earthshattering  
kiss. He opened his mouth in shock, realizing that Prince Kris was kissing him, but in the process, he had seperated his lips, allowing Prince Kris in between them, and so he could feel the older prince bite his lower lip, and begin to suck it slowly and intimately. Prince Zitao moaned in pleasure at the feeling, and tried hard to keep his eyes open so he could keep watching Prince Kris, but the mesmerizing sensation of the older prince's lips on his forced them shut. He relaxed, cocking his head slowly to the side for better enjoyment, and parted his lips farther apart, knowing what the other prince wanted to do next. And surely enough, as soon as Prince Kris felt that Prince Zitao's lips were open wide enough, he wasted no time and immediately thrust his tongue into the younger prince's mouth._

_Prince Kris began twisting and turning his tongue inside, exploring every nook and cranny of Prince Zitao's mouth, not stopping at anything, and even began playing around with the younger prince's tongue. When Prince Zitao sensed the other tongue touching his, he melted even more, and decided to try to take dominance of the kiss. Once Prince Kris's tongue was deep enough inside his own mouth, he captured it with his lips, and then sucked on it intensely, refusing to let it out of his trap. Prince Kris, unable to contain his bliss, moaned slowly, and finally divided his lips, which meant he had given leave to Prince Zitao to do as he pleased with his mouth this time around. The younger prince didn't hesitate once inside, and licked and sucked every inch of the older prince's mouth; inside and out._

_The feeling was mind-blowing, sensational, and positively beatific, for the both of the them. And it was quite apparent, what with the way they were standing and holding each other; Prince Zitao was slouched against Prince Kris's high chest, on the tip of his toes, his arms wrapped tightly around the older prince's neck, whileas Prince Kris was caressing the younger prince's head vigourously with his long fingers, spoiling his well-groomed, polished blonde hair; both of  them pressed against each other intimately, chest pushed on larger chest, hips grinding smaller hips. They were moving their heads around from one side to the other, slowly and carefully, taking in every detail of one another's mouth and face, in general. It seemed like they would never stop to take a breath, the vibrant carnality taking over their bodies, minds, and spirits. But while Prince Kris was fondling Prince Tao's hair harder with his fingers, he caused the white rose that he had placed in it to slip off and drop, and flutter slowly to the ground._

_Prince Kris opened his eyes slowly and noticed the rose had fallen to the ground.  Realizing they were both now in raring need for a lungful of oxygen, slowly and carefully, they finally released each other's tongues and lips, and pulled just about an inch away from each other. They were both quietly panting, neither one of them wanting to so much as glance at each other- what with their sweating, red-hot faces, ruffled hair, swollen lips, and the sheer thought of having savoured each other's flavour-  it was all quite enough to break them both down in instant. Instead, they solely stood holding each other in complete silence, each of them waiting for the other to gather enough nerve to speak up first. After a few moments of deliberation, Prince Kris was the one to finally break the stillness. He cleared his throat a few times, looked into the younger prince's eyes slowly, and then proceeded to speak._

_“W-well then, it, ah, it now gives me the impression that I have, in fact, ridden your lips of  whatever was on them, Your Highness.”_

_Prince Zitao tried to keep his voice and eyes steady. “T-that it seems, Your Highness. I greatly appreciate your effort of taking care of the a-affair,”Prince Zitao replied, blushing at his choice of words. He then proceeded in a small voice and bright red face, without looking at Prince Kris, “In addition, I also greatly appreciate the...the manner, in which you, ah, a-actually took care of it.”_

_Prince Kris blushed and hung his head down, slightly discomfitured about how he had managed to do that so unexpectedly, even for himself. “Ah, c-certainly, Your Highness, it was my pleasu-” Prince Kris stopped himself short, and covered his mouth quickly, embarrased by his expression. “Um, what I mean is...”_

_Prince Zitao widened his eyes and blinked. He then laughed abruptly, which startled Prince Kris for a trice. After he had quieted down, he lifted the older prince’s head up by his chin, which had been hung down in shame the whole of the time that Prince Zitao was laughing. He coaxed Prince Kris gently to look him in the eyes._

_“Your Highness...look at me,” Prince Zitao said softly, “There is nothing to be ashamed of. I pleasured it as well, you know. I was just a trace worried that you would have thought otherwise, after it was over, so I did not want to be hasty and declare anything that would discomfort you.”_

_Prince Kris gazed into his eyes for a moment. “L-likewise, Your Highness.” Prince Kris replied, “I was thinking in no other way but yours.”_

_They stood for a while, contemplating each other, both relieved that they had confessed. Prince Kris then glanced down and noticed the fallen rose again._

_“Oh, I had forgotten about this,” He said, as he bent down his towering body to pick up the rose._

_“Oh my, when did that fall off, then?” asked Prince Zitao, a surprised look on his face, as he slowly rubbed the place on his hair on which it was set.“I had never felt it drop!”_

_Prince Kris smiled slightly as he approached Prince Zitao, and carefully tucked the rose back in his hair."It's quite all right, I placed it where it belongs again," He declared with a grin, "It seems to have fallen off while I-" He stopped midsentence when he reminisced that his enthusiastic body-more likely his entusiastic fingers-getting carried away in the midst of their little affair, were the cause of the descent of the rose. In other words, it was his fault the rose fell. He blushed in shame at the thought, sighed, and looked away. "L-let me just declare as an alternative, that there is no one to impugn for the collapse of the rose but my execrable lust and myself, to my dishonour."_

_Prince Zitao giggled slightly at the sight of the once again flustered older prince. "Oh, I understand now..." He said quietly, lifting his hand to his mouth to prevent any extra laughter from escaping his lips._

_Prince Kris glanced back at the younger prince quickly, nodded his head a few times with a wince, and shifted his view away from him again. "Indeed.", He admitted, with a clear of his throat._

_Prince Zitao hummed in acknowledgment, and the two fell into an awkward silence yet again. After more moments of meditation, it was Prince Zitao who decided to speak and bring the unease to an end, after he cleared his own throat._

_"Kris...", He began softly._

_"Y-yes, Your Highness?...", the older prince stuttered, surprised at the younger prince's lack of honorific._

_"Oh, please, Kris, there is no requirement for formalities anymore, seeing as what we have just been through." Prince Zitao said, rolling his eyes._

_"O-oh, yes, I understand...Tao?..." Prince Kris said, skeptically._

_" 'Tao'?" Prince Zitao replied, raising his eyebrow and grinning._

_"Oh, i-if you don't like it, then I won't use it anymore, forgive my insolence, I-I-I don't know what I was thinking w-when I-"_

_"Nonsense", he cut, "Stop your spluttering, boy, I absolutely adore the name!"_

_"Oh. Alright, then, Tao."_

_Tao grinned. "Good. Now, along to my conclusion of this matter. Your job isn't over yet, Kris, for I still have a stain that you need to wipe clean."_

_"Oh? And where would that stain be, then, Tao?" Kris inquired, confused._

_Tao moved aloft and forward, slowly, towards Kris's ear. Kris gulped and felt his face and heart heat up again, as he felt Tao's small breath on his ear._

_"Kris..." , He whispered into his ear, "The stain is right here..." He patted the place on his chest where his heart was located. He then slowly lifted both his hands and began stroking Kris's face lovingly._

_"I want you...to rid my heart of all it's imperfections..." He proceeded to unbutton his own suit slowly, and then remove it. "I know you won't disappoint me in obeying this wish..."_

_Kris had already removed his suit, and began wrapping his arms around the younger prince's hip. "But, of course...who would I be to contravene you, Tao?"_

_"A fool, Kris."_

_"I beg to differ, Tao, I would, in fact, be a gorgeous fool."_

_Tao giggled. "I expected nothing less from you, Kris," He pulled the older one closer to him, and whispered amorously in his ear again, "And I never will."_

_"Then let the purification commence." whispered Kris, as he and Tao stripped off the last of their attire, and began their aforementioned "refining" ceremony, as the cries, moans, gasps, and sighs of pain, pleasure, and of course, purity, perished together into the dead air of the night, under the glistening moon's watchful eye._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 


	3. Exactly The Right Way

_"Kris...Kris..."_

"KRIS!" 

Kris finally snapped back to reality at the loud mention of his name. He looked down and saw none other than Tao, who had an exasparated look on his face.

"Oh, my God, Kris!," He yelled, not so loudly, and threw his arms up, "I've been calling you for the past five freaking minutes, the whole way we were coming here, and you haven't given me any sign of a decent response. The dude's been standing here, waiting for _Your Highness_ to finally grace his seat-which, um, _I_ pulled out for you, and have been holding it for, like, _ever_ -, all so he can take our order, so we can finally get something to scoff down!" He took a large breath, as if to conclude his arguement,  
"Holy crap, Kris..."

Kris groaned and put his hand on his now blushing face, completely humiliated. "Was I really _that_ distracted?"

"Is that _really_ a question?"

"Tell me."

"You bumped into me and the dude eleven times, and nearly destroyed the bust of Jesus."

"...Shit."

Tao narrowed his eyes at the taller man. " _Esattamente_." he said, mockingly. He then began rapidly waving his hand towards the seat he was holding. "Honestly, just sit down, Lanky Legs, I'm hungry."

Kris blushed and pouted, a bit bothered that he was referred to as such, and took his seat in the chair that Tao had pulled out for him. Tao made a face at him that seemed to say _'Uh-huh, that's right.'_ , and then with a grunt, pushed him into the table, then made his way to the other side to settle himself.  He plopped down on the chair with a 'hmph', frowned, crossed his arms, and turned his head the other way, pretending to be very annoyed with Kris, when actually, all he really wanted to do was laugh as loud as he possibly could at how oblivious and clumsy the older man could be sometimes.

The host, who had witnessed everything, stood for a while staring at the two young men, before breaking into a wide grin, and letting out a little sigh. "Ah, _si_....young love is truly beautiful.", he muttered to himself.

"Uh, what was that? I didn't catch you there, sorry.", Kris inquired, having seen the man move his lips to speak.

"Hm? Oh, it was nothing, I was just speaking to myself," The man replied with a quick smile, handing the menus to the two, "Now, what would you two fine _signores_ like to dine on tonight, then?"

The two didn't even think twice, and nearly jumped out of their chairs when they heard the question, as the both of them were already sure of the answer.

"SPAGHETTI!", They both yelled in unison, startling the host, and basically everyone else, in the restaurant. They instantly regretted their outburst, and straightened themselves in their seats, faces red of embarrasment. Kris cleared his throat and resumed speaking.

"Ah, s-spaghetti," Kris said warily, "W-we'd like some spaghetti, sir, if that's all right."

The man blinked and stared at them both, nonplussed by their upsurge, and at the same time, amazed by how quickly they'd quieted down. He then chuckled lightly at them both, and made a polite bow with his head, taking the menus from their hands. 

" _Certamente, Signore_ , it is no problem at all," The young man said kindly, " Spaghetti for _due_ , coming right up. But before I go, would you two like any drinks to go with your meal?"

Tao's eyes widened dangerously, and Kris knew exactly what was going to come out of his mouth.

"Ooh, can I have some cof-", Tao began excitedly, only to be cut off by Kris's hand covering his mouth, blocking him from saying anything further. "Mmph! _Mmmph!_ ", he mumbled, still blocked by Kris's hand.

"No, sir, that's quite all right," Kris said calmly, despite having his hand over Tao's mouth, who was now flailing his arms around like a startled chicken, "We'll pass the drinks for now, _since we already planned to go get drinks from Starbucks after_ we finished dinner, and we _don't want to ruin our appetites_." He then shot Tao a cold glare to emphasize his reasoning.

" _Right_ , Tao?"

Tao gave in to Kris's solidity, and sighed, crossing his arms. " _Rmph, Krph_. (Translation: Right, Kris.)", he garbled. 

Kris smiled and removed his hand from over Tao's mouth, elated with his victory. "I thought so, too."

The host let out another laugh, completely entertained by the two men's antics. " _Buono_ , then, your dinner will be along in no time, please be patient until then, and enjoy the lovely view of the night sky by your table while you wait," He chirped, "This table is the best, since it is somewhat secluded from the other tables, and young lovers just _adore_ being alone with the magnificent moon as a backdrop to them, wouldn't you agree, _signore_?" He offered them both a playful smirk.

Kris widened his eyes and blushed again. "H-hey! I said-"

But before Kris could finish his line of reasoning, the giddy young man had already skipped away.

"Ugh...Some people just love to put other people in awkward situations." He said, with his hands on his face.

"Oh, I don't know. I didn't mind what he said at all," Tao murmured, deadpan, "I actually thought he was totally right."

"Yeah, I know, righ- wait, _what_?" Kris said, stunned, "D-do you really..."

Tao didn't respond, and shifted his view to the window, ignoring a blushing Kris. He stared up at the sky, admiring the moon. "Wow...It really _is_ magnificent..," He sighed, "How did the dude say it?... _Muy bella_ , or something..."

Kris sat quietly, fiddling his thumbs, dwelling on what Tao had just said. 

_Did he just say he thought that guy was right? Does that mean he...Does this mean that I...I actually have a better chance, now? That means...Tao might feel the same way...about me?_

Kris decided to try his luck, and see how Tao would respond. If what he was thinking was right, then his plot for the night would go even better than planned. He wouldn't have to question his beating heart or his blushing face around Tao anymore. This would settle it all.

"Hey, uh, T-Tao..." Kris began, hesitantly, "Just a potshot, but, uh, w-what do you...think of me?"

Tao turned his face slowly back to Kris's view again, a slight taken aback by the sudden question, but nonetheless, progressed to answer it.

"T-think of you? Hm, well then..." He put his finger to his chin, in thought, "That's kind of hard to answer, because you're a lot of things to think about, to me, anyways."

"But if I have to put it in an honest answer..," He took a large shaky breath, as if he was unsure whether he should go on or not, but even so, he continued, " I-I....I think you're amazing. I think that you're one of the best people I have ever met. You're my favourite person in the world, that's for sure. I think you're the best rapper ever, too, and our group just wouldn't be the same without you. You're an outstanding leader, by all means, and I can't see anyone taking your place. I think you're kind, and you know how to make everyone feel welcome, and you're really giving, too. I think you're the best Chinese-Canadian kid ever. I think you're really funny, even if some of your jokes can be really lame sometimes. I think you're super smart, and there's no doubt about that. I think you're mature and responsible. You're also really brave, but I think you can be shy sometimes, and I want you to have more confidence in yourself. I think you're really, _really_ handsome, and you're also very cute, if you must know. I think you're clumsy, I'm talking _really_ clumsy, and I just love the way you bump into things, and knock stuff over, and the fact that you live up to your nickname 'Lanky Legs'. I think you have an amazing face, and just as amazing personality. I think...I think you're _the_ man, and I envy the girl-or guy, whichever floats your boat-, who's going to end up with you. Wu Yifan...I-I think you're perfect."

Tao had his face down the whole time he was talking, so he got a bit anxious when he didn't hear Kris reply. He finally raised his head a few moments later, raring to know why the older man hadn't said anything yet. When he finally faced Kris, he found to his utter astonishment, that Kris's cheeks were a bright red, his eyes were wide open, gawking at Tao, his mouth was gaping, and his lips were quivering. It almost looked like he was about to tear up any moment. Tao just remained staring back at Kris, wondering what had made him like this.

"K-Kris? Are you...okay, Gege?" Tao said, uneasy, "Did I, like, piss you off...or something?"

Kris lifted his lower jaw and slowly shook his head a few times. "N-no...you didn't."

"Then what's up with you?"

"W-what you said just now...did you...actually _mean_ it?"

Tao widened his eyes. "Of course I meant it.", he said, quietly, "I meant every last word."

"...You really think I'm...p-perfect?" Kris squeaked, as he knit his eyebrows together.

"Um, y-yes, of course," Tao replied, blushing, after a short pause, "I would never bluff about you, Ge."

The two then sat quietly for a while, heads down, occasionally shifting about in their seats. Then Kris lifted his head up again. 

"...Uh...T-thank you, Tao...it all really means a lot to me, what you said," He said softly. as he scratched his head, " No one has ever said anything like that to me in my whole life."

Tao looked back at Kris and grinned. "There's no need to thank me, Ge, I was just telling you the truth, is all," He said, "And I'm really glad I was the first one to tell you."

Kris smiled and exhaled. "Yeah..."

They were quiet again, and Kris went back to thinking. 

_Wow...He thinks...I'm perfect....He said it, with his own two lips, that he would envy anyone who got me. Does this mean...he w-wants...me, too? I-I'd think the same way too, if he ever got a girlfriend or boyfriend. I-I...I want him to myself, too, and there's no doubt about that. I think...I'm ready...I'm going to let it all loose, regardless of what he thinks..._

_I'm going to confess to Tao._

Kris took a large breath and faced Tao. He clenched his fists to his sides until they had turned white, and he could feel himself start to sweat. His heart was beating fast. Faster than a car racing down the NASCAR racetrack.

_You've got nothing to lose._

"H-hey, Tao..." He began, quietly.

_Don't be scared._

"Yes, Ge?",  Tao replied.

_Don't be shy._

"I've got something important...I have to tell you."

_Be brave._

"Okay...I'm listening."

_For the one you love._

"Huang Zitao, I-"

" _CIAO!!_ ," A waiter suddenly shouted to them, " _Spaghetti Italiani per due_ , has arrived, my fine _signores_!"

He smiled very wide to them, oblivious of the fact the one of the two fine _signores_ was _very_ pissed off at him for interrupting him in the middle of a life-or-death confession. (Well, it was life-or-death for Kris, anyways.)

"You two are going to absolutely _love_ this, it is one of the chef's specialties here," The waiter said, as he set the plates filled with long, slimy strands of well-cooked pasta, dripping wet in hearty, chunky Italian tomato sauce, the aroma of garlic and different herbs filling the air around them, in front of Kris and Tao. "There is no better place to get spaghetti than in this restaurant, you know. _Mwah!_ " He made a funny gesture of kissing his fingers and making the loud sound effect, _a typical Italian gesture_ , Kris thought. 

"I hope you two _lovebirds_ delight in your dinner," He said blithely, " _Buon appetito_ , enjoy your meal!" And before Kris could object _yet again_ , the waiter had already pushed his trolley away, to another table.

Tao noticed Kris's blushing face and just giggled. "Poor you, Gege. I don't think I've ever seen anything as red as your face before," He said, as he poked at his spaghetti with his fork., "Well, maybe this sauce is really red too, but still, it's a human's face we're talking about here."

Kris narrowed his eyes in annoyance and made a face at Tao. "Ne-he-he, yeah, just hilarious," He said sarcastically, "laugh at the red-faced, tall, lanky-legged clown, now, won't ya?"

Tao rolled his eyes, still smiling. "You take things _way_ too seriously, Kris," he said "Don't be so uptight."

"Easy for you to say," Kris replied, straight-faced, "The pants I'm wearing currently are Luhan's, since mine were all dirty, and I'm awaiting the button to fly off any moment now, so don't be surprised if you think you're eating a cheese chunk, and you discover it is actually, in fact, Luhan's jeans button."

Tao laughed. "Oh, God, Kris, please stop, honestly," he said, waving his fork at him, "By the way, what was the important thing you wanted to tell me before the dude came and served our dinner?"

Kris raised his eyebrows, and gasped. He had almost forgotten about his confession. He then waved his hands quickly, gesturing to their plates. 

"I-it was nothing, don't worry, I'll tell you later," He said hastily, facing down. "Let's just eat now. You're really hungry, right?"

Tao observed Kris with a questioning look on his face. "Um, yeah, o-okay..," He said, troubled, as he speared some spaghetti with his fork, "Let's dig in."

The two began their feast, savouring every bite. The spaghetti was fantastic, and Kris was actually thanking God for letting Tao bug him to the point of coming here. As he was chewing, he began contemplating the dining room area. The tables were made of well-polished birchwood, draped with black-laced tablecloths. The walls were about the same as the ones in the hall, with the exception that they were decorated with antique portraits of golden girls daintily waving their fans, or sophisticated men in suits posing elegantly. _Italian aristocrats_ , thought Kris, _they're flawless._  
  


The tables were arranged in a kind of circular manner, with a good amount of space in between them. There were many couples present tonight, many of them holding hands, feeding each other, or even kissing each other. Kris blushed when his thought took him to wonder if he and Tao could ever be like them. He then noticed that his and Tao's table really was isolated from the others. It was tucked into a small corner, with a wall surrounding them from one side, and the window mentioned before surrounding them from the other. The windows were curtained with delicate silk curtains, the same blood-red color as the carpets. But there was something else that caught Kris's eye, it was hung on the wall right behind Tao's head. A large portrait of a woman, similar to the one painted across the ceiling in the hall, except this one was adorning a beautiful bridal gown, and she was facing down, smiling a pretty smile, holding a lovely bouquet of white roses in her hands. When Kris looked closer, he noticed something. _She seems...kind of sad...dosen't she?..._

"That is ' _Andromeda Painting_ '," a gruff voice behind Kris said, "She is beautiful, no?"

Kris whipped his around, and saw a young, but thick-voiced waiter holding a glass pitcher of water, bending over to pour it in their empty glasses.

"Yeah, she is...," Kris replied, "It's a really nice painting."

"I couldn't help but notice you staring quite intently at it," The man said, as he poured water into Tao's glass.

"Um, yes, well, that's because I kind of thought she looked, I don't know," Kris said, shrugging his shoulders, "...Disappointed? Kind of lonely?"

The man raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Really, now?" he exclaimed, as he glanced back at the painting, "No one has ever said that about this painting before. I guess she may look a little sad, that's true, I never really noticed."

Tao turned to look at the picture as well. "Hm, yeah, she kind of _does_ look sad, to me, too."

The man put the pitcher back on his trolley after he finished pouring water into Kris's glass. "Well, sad or not, this painting is a very magical painting, you know?," He said, lowering his voice into a hush, as if not letting anyone alse hear, "Most people would die just to get a glimpse of this painting. There is so much demand for this table nowadays, it's hard to squeeze everyone in." He glanced back and forth at the two men, "It's a _miracle_ you two managed to sit here."

Kris and Tao quickly exchanged glances. 

"Um...I guess we're kind of wondering that too, now...", Kris began.

"W-we had no idea this table was so important," Tao said bluntly, "All _I_ wanted was some spaghetti."

The waiter narrowed his eyes at them, humming in consideration. "Did Pablo from the front desk happen to seat you?"

The two looked at each other again. "Uh...we're not sure...," Kris said, "I didn't really pay attention to his nametag."

"Now _there's_ an understatement; you weren't really paying attention to anything, _Lanky Legs_.", muttered Tao, jeeringly.

" _Can it_ , Tao.", hissed the older one, pointing a finger at the snickering younger man.

The waiter thought of something else.

"Was he waltzing down the hall on the way here?"

Tao glanced one last time at Kris, grinning. 

"That's the one." they exclaimed at once.

"Figures."

The waiter rolled his eyes and sighed, putting his face into his hands. "That man, such a hopeless romantic, he is," he said, shaking his head, "I've told him a million times to keep his head out of the clouds." He then whipped his head back at them, with wide eyes, concern in his face.

"Wait, he didn't happen to start singing old Italian love songs for the two of you, _did he_?"

Tao and Kris both gave him funny looks before answering. "Uh, no?"

The man let out a sigh of relief and relaxed, "Oh, thank the Lord, Almighty," He looked at them pointedly, "You two, _signores_ , are a hell of a lot lucky he didn't start squacking like a crow on the verge of death," he said, distastefully, "He is actually convinced that he is going to be the next 'Italian Idol', and is considering auditoning this year."

Tao scrunched up his nose. "Uh, yeah, I definitely think he should think twice about that, from the way you put it."

"He should be careful before he humiliates himself in front of, like, all of Europe." Kris added.

The man pursed his lips and nodded. " _Si_ , I have said all of this and more, but, alas, he just won't repent."

Kris and Tao nodded along. "So, you didn't finish telling us why this painting was so hotshot, anyways?" Tao said, pointing his thumb back at the painting.

The waiter raised his eyebrows once and smiled. "Ah, yes, I suppose I should tell you before I leave you alone to your dinner, and each other." Kris ignored the remark and continued listening, while Tao just snickered. 

"This painting is the last by her painter, _Francesco Renelli_. The lady in the photo was his daughter, as a matter of fact."

Kris and Tao gave a surprised look to the man. "Really? His daughter?", Kris said, as he and Tao looked closer at the painting, "What happened to her?" Tao asked.

The man smiled, but it was a geniunely sad one. "Unfortunately, she passed away from a chronic illness."

The two young men nodded their heads slowly in acknowledgement. "Oh...That's really sad, then." Tao said quietly.

The man nodded his head as well and continued. " _Si_ , it is quite a tragic one, Serafina's story. But the amazing thing is, when she was down to her last few hours of life, already knowing she would depart this life, she made a request to her father, which was also her dying wish."

Tao and Kris were on the edge of their seats, eager to know the rest of the mysterious dead beauty's story.

"That request was, to paint a portrait of her, in a bridal gown, as a happy bride, and hang it up somewhere where it would bring happiness to anyone who laid their eyes on it. Her exact words, _si_. Her father, despite his heartbreaking grief over the loss of his _bambina_ , had no choice but to fulfill her wish, and completed it a week after her death. Right after he finished it, he swore on the Bible never to lay his fingers on another paintbrush, ever again. He was unable to bear keeping the painting around him anymore, as it reminded him of the pain he felt when he saw his daughter pass away in front of his own two eyes, so he donated it to our restaurant, and so, here she has been hanging on this wall ever since, truly bringing happiness to who ever gazes upon her. Si...."

Kris exhaled and turned back to his dinner. "That is really bittersweet; it really gets you thinking about how deeply Francesco loved Serafina, to get himself to paint a potrait of his deceased daughter, even though he didn't have any intention of breaking his heart any further." He said.

_Just like the way I care about Tao, to risk anything to tell him the way I feel._

Tao nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it makes you think about how the smile on her face in the portrait has a totally different meaning behind it, a deeper meaning."

_Just like the way Tao's smiles each have a different story behind them._

"Like, _The Truth Behind Her Smile_ , you mean?" Kris inquired, smiling.

Tao snapped his fingers and pointed at Kris, happily. "Yeah, exactly!," he exclaimed, "Good referencing, Ge."

"I guess you were right, _signore_ , when you implyed that Serafina looked sad, and perhaps this is the exact reason why," the waiter said, kickstarting his trolley to push it away again, "But there is _still_ one more reason to her importance."

Kris cocked his head in curiosity, and Tao frowned. "Oh? And what could that be?", he said.

The waiter leaned down between them both, squatting lightly on his knees. He pointed to the painting lightly with his thumb. 

"They say, that if you kiss your partner in front of _Andromeda_ , or Serafina rather," He whispered lightly, beaming, "You'll enjoy _eternal happiness_."

He got back up on his feet, a light giggle escaping his lips. He looked at them both closely one more time, smiled, and began pushing his trolley, and himself, away.

"Who knows? Maybe that will happen with you two, exactly as Serafina would desire."

Tao and Kris went back to their eating, not a word daring to come out of their mouths. They were both a bit tense, especially after what the last waiter had told them. It was spinning in both of their minds, but they had no idea that that was what the other was thinking about. Kris's heart was beating as fast as ever, and he was reminded of his hanging confession. He was hesitant as to whether he should admit anything after all, especially considering the fact that Tao hadn't really reacted to anything any of the waiters said when they were hinting at a possible link between them, and most notably after the latest remark about the painting's charm, in which Tao had just bowed his head to the man and resumed eating, not a word out of his mouth, not an emotion on his face. Kris began to regret his feelings.

_Maybe this is just one-sided, from my part. Maybe it's all just in my head._

But then he remembered all the things Tao had said to him this night, beginning from them together in their room, up to the current point, at the restaurant table.

_My Loyal Subject Kris._

_You make me feel like the luckiest person in the world._

_You're the only person who exactly listens to me,_

_Exactly laughs at my jokes,_

_Is exactly always around even if I don't need you,_

_And exactly puts with up me and my baby-ish whining all the time, even when I am exactly being an exact pain in the ass._

_I know you will, Gege._

_I didn't mind what he said at all, I actually thought he was totally right._

_You're a lot of things to think about, to me, anyways._

_Of course I meant it,_

_I meant every last word._

_I would never bluff about you, Ge._

_I was just telling you the truth, is all._

_And I'm really glad I was the first one to tell you,_

_Wu Yifan..._

  
_I think you're perfect._

Kris whipped his head back up, unable to keep it in any longer, and with his eyes squeezed shut, he began.

"Tao! I-"

"Oh, _shit!_ ," Tao exclaimed suddenly, disdainfully, once again prohibiting Kris from finishing his sentence.

_I'm starting to think I'll never be able to confess, if people keep butting me like this_ , thought Kris.

"Crap, crap, _crap_!" Tao screeched again, "And all over my new Gucci shirt, too! God, any-freaking-thing but the _Gucci_!!"

Tao had, for all hell, somehow managed to contaminate himself, _all_ of himself, in tomato sauce and wiggly spaghetti strands. His combed, shiny blonde hair was now artificially dyed bright red, with a shiny white plate on top of it all, like a little hat. Tomato and onion chunks were stuck to his face, and there were spaghetti strands hanging from his eyelids and cheeks. There was also tomato and spaghetti on the tablecloth as well, whileas ironic as it seems, not even a scrap of the mess had managed to get on the floor. But amongst all this wreckage, nothing seemed as important to Tao as-you guessed it- his Gucci.

"Oh, my _God_ , I just bought it a few days ago, and I only decided to wear it _today_!" He whined, wringing his hands, "I didn't even get to rub it off in any of the other guys' faces yet; I was going to make Sehun so _jealous_!"

Many people had stopped eating to see what the commotion was, and they all began staring. but Tao was too busy mourning over his newly-ruined shirt to notice them and be embarrased.

Throughout all this, Kris had just stared and wondered, amazed, at how such a small person like Tao, could succeed in making such a big mess of himself, and in such a short time, too. He then couldn't contain his amusement anymore, and unexpectedly burst out laughing as loud as he possibly could, pointing his finger at Tao, who in turn, gave him the coldest glare he could. After he was aware of all the people watching them, he quieted down, clearing his throat, but still kept giggling, arranging himself in his seat again.

"I've got only _one_ thing to say to you," Kris said, still sniggering, "Spaghetti? _Totally_ not your style."

" _Ne-ne-ne-ne-ne_ -BLAH," Tao ridiculed, narrowing his eyes in disgust, "I get how _completely_ hilarious I look right now, okay? So if you're not going to make anything better, keep your trap _shut_ , Kris, got it?"

Kris rubbed his nose and giggled a bit more, gathering a set of paper napkins. "Okay, Okay, I get it, I'm _sorry_. Here." He handed the napkins to Tao, who snatched them swiftly from his hand with a 'hmph', and began angrily dabbing at his shirt with the napkins. 

"Oh, woe is my Gucci...Why didn't you take me instead, God, why not _me_?" He moaned to the ceiling.

"That's because God isn't interested in tomato-drenched pandas." Kris replied with a smirk.

" _Not. Helping_." Tao sneered, gritting his teeth.

"I guess this is reverse Karma, on account of you wanting to use your flashy new shirt for bad intentions." Kris said, handing more napkins to Tao.

"What are you yakking about?" Tao grimaced, as he removed the plate from atop his head, swiftly brushing off the sauce and strands from his hair, "Wiping Gucci in Sehun's face is _not_ a bad intention. It's a way of life." he declared, pointing at Kris threatingly with a spaghetti strand.

"Oh, yeah? Whose way?"

" _Mine._ "

Kris snorted. "That explains it, then."

Tao was about to respond, but settled for just sticking out his tongue at the younger man, going back to cleaning himself and his Gucci.

Kris laughed and sighed, sitting back in his seat, gazing at the whiny panda-boy in front of him, who kept mumbling angrily about 'how he was going to start hating spaghetti a hell of a lot from now on' and 'how Gucci wouldn't be worn except with a plastic covering over it', and he realized- not for the first time, not for the hundredth-, for the _thousandth_ time since he'd met Tao, how completely happy he made him. And he realized how much he wanted to be close to him like this, to laugh freely with him, to bicker with him, to lay down on each other's beds and talk shit with each other all night, until Chen or Sehun got up from their rooms to come a chuck a pillow at them, and scream at them to shut the hell up and go to sleep. He wanted to protect him. To stand up for him. To fight for him. To make sure he didn't feel scared when he when he took a shower. Kris wanted to _love_ Tao. And he wanted to make Tao love him back. How?

He had his own " _way of life_ ", too. 

"Ugh, this is the worst night ever!", Tao grunted, as he wiped the last of the mess off his hair and shirt, "To hell with my damn stomach! I'll starve next time!" 

Kris giggled lightly and leaned forward. "Frankly, I don't think that's possible with you, _Kung Fu Panda Tao_."

Tao just lifted his chin and closed his eyes, gathering the loose spaghetti strands on the table back onto his plate, ignoring Kris.

"Honestly, I don't even want to reply to you anymore, Kris, I'm really pissed off right now, okay?"

Kris tilted his head to the side, still grinning, noticing some tomato sauce left on and around Tao's lips, that he had forgotten to wipe.

"Hey, Tao..." he said softly, as he got up from his seat, walking the few steps over to Tao's seat.

" _What?_ " The younger one snapped, barely looking up at Kris.

"You, uh," Kris began, smirking, gesturing with his finger around his own mouth, "You've got a little something on lips." 

Tao frowned and hilariously crossed his eyes and smooshed up his lips as well, to see if what Kris was saying true.

"Oh. I guess I missed it while I was wiping." He said, shrugging his shoulders quickly, "Silly me, I'm so messy. I'll just get rid of it now." He was about to reach for the napkin in front of him, but his hand was gently clutched by a larger one, stopping him. He looked up slowly and found Kris, smiling at him, in a way he'd never seen before.

_What a cute Panda._

"Ge?" Tao asked, anxiously.

_I'm going to keep him._

"I'll get it for you." He leaned in just a bit closer to him, the way he planned would be close enough.

_No time like the present. Exactly._

"Wha-"

And without another word, Kris bent down to press his lips softly, and sweetly against Tao's, sealing their lips together in a long, tomato-sauce-smeared, yet passionate kiss. Tao was stunned; he felt like was floating on air. The touch was so sudden, so unexpected to Tao, but nonetheless, he savoured it with all his heart. He closed his eyes and relaxed, pressing back against Kris's lips, smearing them in tomato sauce too. They began carefully molding their lips against each other, harmonizing each other's movements perfectly. Kris then loosened his lips just enough to let his tongue out to lick off the extra tomato sauce on Tao's lips. After all, he did say he would clean them for him. Slowly and carefully, he began trailing across Tao's small lips, licking every corner of them, granting him a quiet, but still pleasured moan from the younger one. Tao carefully lifted his arms to wrap them around Kris's nape, pulling him closer.

The feeling was _electric_ ; in the sense that it sent full-charged surges through their bodies, the sheer feeling of having got a zing of each other's taste, it was enough to send them both to another galaxy. They wouldn't stop, they didn't _want_ to stop, it was like poison, seeping into their veins; like a drug, so sweet, so addicting, so intoxicating, bringing them back every moment for more, pulling them down and sending them back up high again. They were both relieved, and they wanted to _show it_. Suddenly, in the midst of the liplock, Kris remembered _Andromeda_ hanging behind them.

_Well, Serafina, it looks like just another wish of yours has come true._

_Thanks for helping me make mine true, too._

When they finally released their mouths a few seconds later, they stood gazing at each other, panting faintly. Their faces were hot and blushing. They admired each other's eyes, and their now-swollen lips in deep reflection. Kris then slightly shaked his head, and sighed, closing his eyes.

"Tao, listen, I'm so-"

Tao snapped his hand on Kris's mouth, blocking him from talking any further. His face was down.

"Shut up." he said, quietly, "Shut up, and don't even _think_ of saying another word, Wu Yifan" He then cocked his floor-facing head to the side, as if he suddenly thought of something else.

"Quick, how do you say ' _kiss me_ ' in Italian?" He questioned, face still down.

But before Kris could even open his mouth to mumble something against Tao's palm, the younger one had yanked him back in for another peck on the lips, this one almost as long as the first one. Once they had parted lips again, Tao smiled wide at Kris. 

"That good enough for you, Ge?'

Before Kris could respond, they both turned around to the sight of dozens of people surrounding their table, waiters and customers, all completely silent. Their faces were expressionless, but the two figured that they all were probably really angry at them for displaying such intimate shows of affection in a place as public as this. Kris and Tao were both nervous, and stood up next to each other, heads hanging down in shame, both ready to apologize.

_Maybe this was a bad idea..._

However, to their utter astonishment, the crowd of people erupted in applause, all smiling and hooting, and hollering. Some were whistling and shouting out words of encouragement, _"Bravo!", "Bellisima!"_

Kris and Tao whipped their heads up and stared at the crowd in disbelief. Then Kris smiled and pulled Tao closer to him by the shoulder, both of them politely bowing their heads. and Tao tipped up on his toes after they raised their heads again to sneak a small kiss on Kris's forehead.

"What did I tell you two, eh?" The desk man, now known to them as Pablo, hollered, "Gorgeous couple, just _gorgeous_!" And he began to squack in the same horrid way the water waiter had told them about.

"Ay-yi-yi, _per favore_ , Pablo, put a sock in it, will ya?" The water waiter hissed, closing his ears, "What, you think you are the next Tony Bennett now, or something?"

Pablo grunted and lifted his chin up. "I told you _un milione_ times, _don't be jealous_." He began furiously shaking his finger at the waiter. "I can't help it if the good Lord blessed me with such an _angelic_ voice like _mine_."

The waiter snorted and rolled his eyes. " _Si_ , right."

Tao and Kris glanced at each other, giggling, and then back at the two squabbling waiters, who were leaving, just like everyone else.

"Don't those two remind you of us?" Kris said, leaning down sideways into Tao.

"Yeah, they kind of do," Tao replied, pursing his lips and nodding, "Looks like they need to sit down here and a have a healing session with Serafina too, that'd do the trick."

Kris glanced down quickly at Tao. "So...you don't mind this?"

Tao looked up at Kris with a curious expression on his face. "What do you mean?"

"This." Kris said, circling his hand around the two of them, "All of this."

"What are you yakking about again?" Tao said, pouting, pressing another quick smack to Kris's cheek, "I'm crazy about you, Lanky Legs."

"What was that thing I heard a little Panda say earlier?" Kris said, playfully putting a hand up to his ear, " ' _Oh, Wu Yifan...I think you're perfect..._ ' ", he said, doing another silly imitation of Tao.

"Don't push it, smartass." Tao said, as he threatingly nudged Kris's chest.

Kris laughed and squeezed the younger into him for a quick embrace. "I'm just messing with you, Tao, I'm _exactly_ crazy about you, too. I mean, I always _have_ been, and I always _will_ be."

"Oh, God, I hope so, unless I actually start _driving_ you crazy."

"Oh, I think I've lived with you long enough to get used to all your insanity and butt-soreness." Kris admitted, raising his eyes.

"You mean, like the insanity and butt-soreness that got us here, both literally _and_ figuratively speaking?"

" _Esattamente._ " Kris said, as he placed a soft kiss on the tip of Tao's head. "Now, let's get out of here, you're finished your dinner, right?"

Tao glanced down at his purple now dyed-red Gucci shirt, and then back up at Kris.

"More like dinner finished _me_." He said, pointing to himself.

Kris let out a small giggle, and snapped his fingers. "Then, stand back as I dazzle you with my ever-so-shiny Italian skills once again, tonight. Ah, _Il conto, per favore_!" He called out, not too loud, so as to not draw more unecessary attention to themselves.

And sure enough, a waiter scurried over to them with a white slip in his hands a few moments later, a large smile on his face. 

"Did you _signores_ enjoy your meal?" The waiter asked.

" _Si_ , it was _delizioso_ ," Kris said, as he reached into his pocket to get his wallet out, "How much is it? Oh, and, uh, _Il servizio è incluso_?"

The waiter beamed larger at him. " _Si, signore_. That'll bring it up to a total of 65.88, _per favore._ "

Kris nodded and proceeded to pull out some money, when Tao tugged on his arm, stopping him. "No, Gege, let me pay, it's okay."

Kris frowned and carefully pryed Tao's hand off his arm. "No way, Tao, I'm older, so I'm paying, end of story." He then leaned down to whisper in the now pouting young man's ear. "Starbucks is on you whether you like it or not, anyways."

Tao rolled his eyes and sighed in agreement. 

"That's my little Panda." Kris said, nuzzling Tao closer to him. He pulled out the money and handed it to the waiter. 

"There you go, _signore._ "

The waiter took it and slightly bowed his head in acknowledgment. He glanced at them with a grin. "I wish you two the best of luck."

Kris and Tao smiled at each other, and then at the waiter. 

" _Grazie Mille, signore_." Kris said, wrapping his fingers with Tao's, getting ready to leave.

The waiter bowed his head again, " _Prego_ ," He replied. He waved his hand kindly at them as they proceeded to leave, and they waved back. " _Arrivederchi!_ " Kris exclaimed.

As the two were exiting the dining room, Kris nudged Tao lightly in the chest.

" _So?_ What'd you think?" Kris said, a cheesy yet eager smile on his face.

"I think you almost blinded me with your dazzling Italian tongue-rolling." Tao said, trying not to laugh at Kris's over-enthusiatic face.

"Oh, please, you insult me." Kris grinned, raising up both his hands.

"Which is just another way of saying I absolutely loved it." Tao finished, squeezing Kris around his hips, "And I absolutely love _you_ , Ge."

Kris stopped and turned to Tao, smiling. He gently cupped the younger man's cheek, and pulled him forward by his chin. 

"Me, too, Tao...", he said, moving his lips forward, "I love you, too."

They kissed another long one, Kris fondling Tao's hair, and Tao's arms gripped tightly around Kris's neck, just like in Kris's daydream. And just like in his daydream, everything was perfect. But he thought this was much better. Why?

Because this was _real_.

"Hey, Kris?..." Tao muttered, after they'd parted lips. 

"Yeah, Tao?" Kris replyed, wrapping Tao's shoulders with his arm and pulling him into his own chest.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

Tao pecked Kris's cheek lightly. "For being _yo_ _u_."

Kris smiled and returned the kiss, pressing lightly on Tao's cheek. "You're welcome, my fluffy lil' Panda." He then kneeled down and took Tao's hand in his own, kissing it lightly, and bowed his head.

"Now, Your Highness Prince Zitao, would such a charming prince such as yourself be compassionate enough to let this humble lad join you for a sip of Starbucks coffee, on Your Highness's tab?"

Tao rolled his eyes at such cheesiness coming from the older man, but his heart melted when Kris had addressed him as such while covering his arm in light, feathery kisses. Tao then bent down and kissed him on each of his shoulders, as if he were dubbing him.

" _Si, certamente, signore_ Lanky Legs," Tao chirped, smirking, "I'd be an _exact_ dumbass if I didn't drink Starbucks coffee bought with my dough, with _you_."

Kris raised himself up, interwined his fingers with Tao's once again, and opened the door for them to leave.

" _Ooh_ , look at this, the feisty little Panda turned out to be quite the sophisticated _Signore Italiano_ , eh?" he said, amused.

Tao glanced at Kris one last time before closing the door of the restaurant, and quickly planted another kiss on his lips.

" _Esattamente_." Tao whispered.

____________________________________

_**a/n: thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed this fluffy, food-filled fic :3** _


End file.
